Two Worlds Collide
by RedRacingStripe
Summary: He Was On His Own. Never Experienced What A Childhood Was. Never Had A Girlfriend. Family Never Acknowledged Him. He Shielded Himself From The Outside World And Only Retained In His Room, Coming Out For School Only. And That's Where I Come In.
1. That Moment

**Um… , I Assume I Could Start My Freaking Creek Story. But I Made A Insufficient Provisions To It Like The Subversion Is Exclusively Altered. The Characters Are In Character (I Hope) & Plus I Don't Think Anyone Has Made A Story Based On This Sooo, I Gonna Start One. Well… I Hope You Guys Like It If Not I'll Stop I Guess? **

**Pairings: CraigXTweek, TokenXClyde, StanXKyle, **

**Summary: He Was On His Own. Never Experienced What A Childhood Was.. Never Had A Girlfriend.. Family Never Acknowledged Him… He Shielded Himself From The Outside World And Only Retained Unknown In His Room, Coming Out For School Only.. And That's Where I Come In. But I Never Planned To Fall In Love With Him. **

** Disclaimer: I Own No Character In This Here Said Story. **

**Note: This Is Rewritten Differently If You Don't Like It Please Click The Back Button. :p**

**Note II: This Story Has The Usual.. Angst, Comfort, Romance, Drama and So on.. Unfortunately This Story Is Rated M Which Means There Will Be What I Like To Call '**_**Sexual Intercourse by force'**_** In Retrospect Rape. Somewhere In Chapter 9 I Suppose. So Don't Like Rape, Then Get The Fudge Out :|**

**Note III: Well, In My Other Fanfic **_**'Extreme Lengths' **_**I'm Undoubtedly (Not Utterly Certain) Going To Ask Some Questions And Whoever Gets Em' Right Will Like Get A Written Oneshot. On their Desired Character. Girl/Girl Or Boy/Boy Even Can Be A Crack Pairing. Maybe, Not Sooo Sure. So Stay In Contact With This Fanfiction And You'll Maybe Get A Oneshot. **

**Alright On With The Story Read & Review! **

**Story Title: Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter One: That Moment...**

"So? You guys up for Bebe's party Saturday night?" The perky brunette asked eagerly "How many times have I told you Clyde that I'm not going" I sighed resting my cheek on the palm of my hand "Aww, c'mon Craig stop being such a killjoy! That's why your never gonna get laid and you'll die as a 40 year old virgin and we'll be embarrassed to be your friends and on your cenotaph it'll say Craig Tucker: 40 year old virgin maybe even more years! C'mon Craig!"

"My ceno—What? Clyde what the hell is a cenotaph?" I look at him with slight confusion on my face. "Huh? Oh a cenotaph yeah that's a tombstone but that's not the point you hafta come Craig! It won't be fun without you." Clyde wailed in his usual annoying-as-fuck tone. "Alright, Clyde I'll go but that kid has to go" I point at the near end of the table. Clyde jerks his head in that direction looking at the kid that I pointed at "Tweek? Tweek Tweak? That spazzy blonde kid that always ranted about invisible lawn gnomes that were coming after his underwear" Clyde asked glancing back at me with one eyebrow raised. "Um… Yeah I guess" I raise an eyebrow in ambiguity "Seriously Craig you want me to invite the spazmoid?" Clyde furrowed his brows "Don't know and don't care if he isn't going then I ain't" I sighed folding my arms as if it was that simple. Oh.. Wait it was.

"Dude, I can't invite him to Bebe's party! She be pissed and won't like me!" Clyde wailed once again but this time flapping his arms in an awkward stance "Go complain to Token about it please! You're gonna make my ears fucking hurt with your goddamn whining!" I press my finger to my ears trying to block out the sound of a dying giraffe.

"Seriously Clyde, I love you man but if you keep crying like that you're gonna lose one your other testicle" I growl "I always had two but you and Stan's clique made a rumor how I had one testicle" he furrowed his brows before huffing slightly "Yeah, well I don't care. It was funny and I'm gonna leave it at that" I sigh raising my middle finger at him "Love you too Craig" he muttered while rolling his eyes like one of those drama queens.

"Oh Token~" Clyde sang before skipping like a fucking gaywad over to him. I tugged off my hat running a couple of fingers through my dark hair before setting my chullo down on the desk huffing in annoyance. "You look so stunning deprived of your hat Craiggers" a aware yet bothersome snigger came from above me. "What now Kenny?" I groused flipping him off

"Nothing just came for some small talk" he smiled taking the seat in front of me. _'Goddamnit, how I wish Clyde was sitting in front of me now' _"I don't want to talk" I brusquely said "Sure you do" he smiled pushing his dirty strands of hair behind his ear. "Please go away" I rub my temples "C'mon I said please man, that's as low as I go" I say pleading while flipping him off.

"What now?" I growl "So, had any good fuckings lately?" he smirked. _'Fuckings?'. "_What do you mean by that?" I raise a brow "You know.." he stood and started air humping "Uh.. Err.. No" I look away with disgust. I know I've jacked off a couple of times when it came to some hot celebrities. I couldn't think of any so I went with that fag.. What's his name… oh right.. Zac Efron.

Worst fifteen minutes of my life. Even though it felt good I haven't gotten laid at all, I still carried my V-Card and wasn't prepared to lose it any time soon. As faggy (Even coming from a fag as myself and yes I was considered a fag as some would say but eh who cares right people don't have a right to stick their goddamn noses in everything right?) as this would sound I haven't found _'Mr. Right'. _

I dated Thomas a while ago but I hardly felt anything for the kid. Truth is I only like him for his Tourette's syndrome. It's was kind of a cool syndrome having ticks at unnecessary moments. I mean come on say vulgar language at inappropriate times how awesome is that I mean what I'd kill for that superfluity. Yeah, sure it was fun dating him but it's not like he sucked my dick or anything right. Not that I wanted him to I just wasn't ready having my dick sucked.

Of course he took the break up pretty well, he called me a _'cock sucker! Son of a bitch!' _ Not sure if that was his Tourette's talking or it was just him but yet I don't care.

I noticed McCormick gone and was replaced by a asleep Clyde. I picked out a black sharpie from my knapsack and carefully drew a penis in the corner of his mouth which was slightly open. I then drew an arrow to the penis writing the word '_Fag'_he stirred a little and that was my indication to sit back down and pretend like nothing ever occurred. I'm pretty sure no one was even observing me, so looks like I got away easily.

"Alright students… sit down and shut the fuck up!" And there's the lovely voice of our teacher Mrs. Iris. Blech. She's pretty annoying most days and looks like that day is today. So she must be on her period or some shit. Don't know don't care. I don't know what it's like to have blood permeable out of my penis so yeah. "Alright! Students today you have an exam and I want all of you to—" she was cut off by an unexpected "GAH!" coming from outside of the door. I raised my eyebrow at the noise and Clyde shot his head up wiping drool off his face. I glance at his face resisting to laugh.

"Well, Well finally decided to join us Mr. Tweak?" she asked huffily glowering at the poor vulnerable boy "GAH—I ERG! Meant to come earlier but I Ack! Got caught up in the Gah! Coffee Chef gave me!" he stammered tripping over his words. "Well now that you know that I don't care you can sit your ass down and shut up!" "Gah! I'm ERG! Sorry!" he cried clutching his thermos while making his way to his empty chair which looked like it can fill up to three people with him sitting in there.

"As I was saying students.." I tuned her out glancing back at the addict that kept trembling and twitching at unnecessary times. For some reason I feel like something will happen that will involve me and him in some with adventure that I never experienced before. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for it or not but hey why not give it a go?. Tweek glanced up at me and gave and inaudible _'Oh Jesus!'_ before shifting his eyes to the front. I smiled inwardly at the sight of him. I remember when we used to be friends. It was him, me, Clyde, and Token. We used to be '_Craig and Those Guys' _ Good ole' Days. But who says you can't relive memories? Right no one.

"Craig Tucker, they need you at the counselors for a while. Don't know for what but I don't give a damn." She muttered. I inaudibly said '_Shit' _and made way to where I never get disciplined at.

"Alright Craig now I know why you're wondering why I called you in here Mmkay?" Mr. Mackey questioned "Not really you got me out of a test that was going to fail." I sighed "Alright, well I get straight to the point Mmkay?" he said "Ok." "Alright you know Tweek.. Err Tweek Tweak?" "I know of him, we don't talk" I stated the obvious "Okay, but.. Okay here's the deal" _'Deal? Damn this is getting interesting' _"Our school can't have another suicide watch on our asses so what I need you to do is show Tweek what living's all about Mmkay? And—" I cut him off.

"You want me to what?" I asked not sure if I heard was right. Show Tweek what living's all about? "Sorry but I don't follow." I say giving a puzzled expression "Okay, Tweek… Has been living depressed because of his mother's death and father's new bride. He can't seem to get his head straight. He told me his father beats him for disrespecting his step-mother. Hardly had a childhood Mmkay. He never had somebody to love. Once he would get home, he would lock himself in his room. Shielding himself from the outsiders. He would come out for school but never for anything else. He's also been living with a case of schizophrenia Mmkay"

"Schizophrenia? What's that?" I question.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disease where you can't tell what's real from unreal. He's been hearing this woman's voice whom he believes is his mother Mmkay"

"But why does this have to include me?" I ask trying to rearrange the puzzle in this whole thing.

"Because, I asked him when was he ever really happy and he answered '_When I hanged around Craig Tucker. He made me feel safe like no one could get me or kill me. He comforted me when my mother died. He was someone I was lucky to have but now it's ruined and I'm all alone in this world where nobody gives a fuck about the twitchy blonde kid: Tweek Tweak' _Mmkay" Mr. Mackey finished looking at me but I refused to glance up at him

I froze at what Mr. Mackey said. _'When I hanged around Craig Tucker.' _ I felt my face warm up and felt something trickling down my skin. Was.. Was I crying? No—No way.. This story made me cry.. How.. How could I just push someone away from me.. I changed someone's life I made someone happy but I just brushed that person away leaving him to rot. Shit I felt guilty. I comforted him, I made him feel safe, and he said he was lucky I was there to take care of him.. But I just threw him away like some crumpled piece of paper that was good to me.

"Now, Craig.. You don't have to do this.. Mmkay? It was just a suggestion since he trusts you the most Mmkay" Mr. Mackey softly said patting my shoulder "N…No, I want to do this. I made someone happy and then fucked up their life by throwing them away" I said wiping some tears out of my eyes "I think your being really courageous to do this Craig Mmkay" Mr. Mackey said.

"Yeah well now I need to change someone perception on the world" I say standing up. "Thanks for sharing this with me Mr. Mackey" I look at him "Anytime and oh Craig, I will be calling you from time to time.. For you know how much you progressed with Mr. Tweak" "I'll keep that in mind" I say walking out the door.

Looks like you can relive old memories and regain a lost friendship.

**Chapter One Finished! Yay :DDD. I wrote this in school through 3 periods. Gosh was it hard to think of something. But I did it. God, I Love Crying Craig He's Soo Cute. Read & Review! :)**


	2. Give It A Chance

**Yeah, I started Chapter Two. I'm Such A Baus. Jk. I suck sooo much! D: If I Have writers block hopefully you guys can give me some ideas and stuff. Okay So in this chapter Tweek & Craig engage in a little conversation about what Craig learned in Mr. Mackey's office and stuff? Alright.. I Ain't giving up on this story! :O. P.S. I Am Not Good At Writing Fights. God Help Me.**

**Pairings: CraigXTweek, TokenXClyde, StanXKyle, **

**Summary: He Was On His Own. Never Experienced What A Childhood Was.. Never Had A Girlfriend.. Family Never Acknowledged Him… He Shielded Himself From The Outside World And Only Retained Unknown In His Room, Coming Out For School Only.. And That's Where I Come In. But I Never Planned To Fall In Love With Him. **

** Disclaimer: I Own No Character In This Here Said Story. **

**Note: This Is Rewritten Differently If You Don't Like It Please Click The Back Button. :p**

**Note II: This Story Has The Usual.. Angst, Comfort, Romance, Drama and So on.. Unfortunately This Story Is Rated M Which Means There Will Be What I Like To Call 'Sexual Intercourse by force' In Retrospect Rape. Somewhere In Chapter 9 I Suppose. So Don't Like Rape, Then Get The Fudge Out :|**

**Note III: Well, In My Other Fanfic 'Extreme Lengths' I'm Undoubtedly (Not Utterly Certain) Going To Ask Some Questions And Whoever Gets Em' Right Will Like Get A Written Oneshot. On their Desired Character. Girl/Girl Or Boy/Boy Even Can Be A Crack Pairing. Maybe, Not Sooo Sure. So Stay In Contact With This Fanfiction And You'll Maybe Get A Oneshot. **

**Alright On With The Story Read & Review! **

**Story Title: Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Two: Give It A Chance**

After what Mr. Mackey discussed with me about Tweek. I…I felt so bad. I didn't mean to that to Tweek. I thought he was capable of doing things on his own but then I remembered what Mr. Mackey said.

'_His father beats him for disrespecting his step-mother'_

No parent should disrespect or abuse their own child. Especially Tweek, that kid's looks breakable. Like even the smallest of touches would scare him to death and give him a heart attack. I could predict he was going to commit suicide from the information Mr. Mackey gave me. And I couldn't have Tweek kill himself because of some stupid, inconsiderate mistake I made. Of course Tweek and I aren't most people who agree with each other if anything we're much more like people whose lives never wove. (Except in the Third Grade.) Now we're complete opposites I mean just look at us.

_Definition of Craig Tucker: (1) Quiet, Asshole (2) Uncaring, Sarcastic (3) Flips people off, gets sent to counselors twice in a while_.

_Definition of Tweek Tweak: (1) Loud, Spazzy (2) Addict, Insomniac (3) Schizophrenia, Wild theories._

We are not meant to talk or make any kind of connection. Some people would think of us as the ideal couple cause… well… you know: _Loud & Quiet_ together as.. Well you get the picture. And now here I am trying to regain something lost and wishing it would be recovered. Now I just have to look for Tweek…

"Well, well, are you gonna use your smartass comments on me again? Huh you twitchy little fuck?" A husky voice asked

"GAH! N-NO I-I D-DIDN'T M-MEAN T-TO! ACK!"

'_Found Him'_

"Cartman.. What are you doing picking on Tweek?" I ask calm as my usual self walking to the fight

"What do you mean? I'm always picking on Tweek" He furrowed his brows

"Yeah but can you just leave him alone for one day?" I asked glowering at him

"Since when do you care? What do you have a uncontrolled boner for this kid" he sniggers

"Nope, I don't have a boner for Tweek" I state, smirking at him. "I've decided that I'm done" I add while walking in front of Tweek

"What do you mean?" he furrows his brows, scrunching up his fat face.

"What I mean is you are not picking on Tweek anymore" I open my arms to shield him.

"Well then, I guess I have to kick your ass first" he charges at me. I swerve to the right grasping his collar, pulling him back and ramming my fist with his chubby face

"C-CRAIG!" Tweek screamed.

Cartman stood up, not giving up yet and made another full charge at me.

I once again swerved to the right managing to dodge him. As a result Cartman crashed into the lockers just a little too close to Tweek, who screamed, being scared shitless.

"Argh, Craig you son of a gaahh!" he screamed aiming his fist towards my face. That time he managed to hit me in the face causing blood to vent from my nose. I scrunched up my face inhaling some blood. I glanced back at Tweek who still was frozen, his large hazel eyes darting all across the room. Then he finally glanced at me, his eye broadening "GAH! C-CRAIG A-ARE YOU NGH OKAY?" He yelped. I winced at how high and strained his voice was and that caused my anger to explode. I blurted at him "God Tweek shut the fuck up!" he gave a small 'Ngh' before keeping quiet.

I kept my closed up hands and glanced back at Cartman, who stood there smiling like a complete dumbass "C'mon Craig you little pussy" He insulted. I charged at him at full speed draping my arms around his layers of fat, succeeding in tackling him to the ground. He grunted and squirmed in pain as I kept giving him blows to the face. His fat fucking face.

Cartman somehow found the strength to push me off. "Alright Craig, I'll leave you little boyfriend alone! Seriously you guys are major faggots" He muttered wiping the moist crimson blood that was seeping down his cheek. I marginalized the last comment Cartman made and walked over to Tweek who held his head in his knees. He glances up and realized the big crowed had dispersed "Sorry for that um.. outbreak to you" I apologize rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ngh! Don't –Erg!- worry about i-it" he stammered looking down slightly "Um.. Okay". I stretch out a hand to Tweek. He flinched slightly at the sight of it. '_Guess he doesn't trust me still'. _I pulled my hand back to me and watch Tweek lift himself up. He accustomed his scarf and flattened out the crinkles on his pants before looking at me. He voice was inaudible whisper. "What?" I glance at him, confused "Why did you-ngh- do that?" he furrowed his brows "What you mean protect you from fatass?" I say slight misperception in my voice. Did he ask why did I save him? "You should have walked away like usual.." he muttered. Wow, No stutter. "Since when did you start giving a shit about the twitchy fucked up Tweek?" he furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" I say still confused "I-I have t-to go home! This is too much pressure!" he turned on his heel and made his way.

I ran after him and clutched his hand in my own. He froze before looking at me than at our entwined hands. A blush slowly making its way to his face. I know he's scared. He's terrified to leave his own home, thinking that place is his haven but honestly that place is hell for him. "C'mon Tweek, come over to my house and hang out with Clyde and Token" I ask. His eyes widen and he once again tried to escape but failed. Getting frustrated, I pulled him into an embrace which is pretty new to me. I never hugged anyone before and strangely to me he welcomed my embrace by grasping the back of my shirt pulling me closer.

I ran my fingers through his golden mane. He trembled. I guess he never had anyone welcome him into their lives or ever had anyone hug him before. Obviously his parents don't hug him since he's clutching me tighter in the awkward hug that's been going on for about ten minutes. I whispered softly "You don't have to be scared anymore…" Once again Tweek quaked by my said statement. "N..No" he muttered pushing me away faintly. I still grasped him, not letting him go "Let.. Me… Go… Craig" he whispered. Still no stutter. Tweek released himself from me and raised his hazel orbs at me "You don't know anything about me… anymore" Tweek said glaring at me

"But I want to be friends again" I say reaching out to him. Tweek took a few steps back trying to hold back a sob. "For what so you can ditch me again for fucking Clyde & Token?" "No—" "Oh, I get it you suddenly care for the twitchy blonde spaz. Well news flash to you Craig you never cared for me, and you never will"

"That's a lie and you know it" was all I managed to choke out. Tweek still glared at me. I parted my lips trying to force the words out but nothing still came "…"

"M…Mr. Mackey told me..." I expose. Tweek's expression softened "H-He told you?" '"Tweek I know everything... your parents, the beatings, your schizophrenia… everything" I say taking a few steps closer to him hoping he wouldn't run. I just want to everything better. I want him to stop being scared but I can't do this without his part in it. "You will never get it Craig… you won't get that my mother's dead, that my step-mother's a bitch, that I'm badly beaten, that no one will ever love me, that no one will even be a few distance closer to me… _**YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT CRAIG!" **_ Tweek screamed. He's right.. I wouldn't understand any of that I will never know how Tweek feels with all that shit going on in his life which he doesn't want me being part of.

"Your right Tweek, your absolutely right.. I won't understand any of that… but I can help you deal with it if you just give me a second chance… I know I don't get hell, I don't even deserve a second chance but if you just let me be a part of you world again that would make me _sooo _happy:" I reach out to him.

Tweek glances at my extended arm and continues crying "I… I don't k-know i...if I c-can trust you a-again" He sobbed burying his perfectly shaped face into his hands "I know I left you a couple of years ago but that was because I thought you didn't need me but know that I see you… you need now more than ever.. Plus I want to make those years you were gone.." I say my voice being filled with consideration

Tweek hiccupped before saying "i.. –_hiccup- _don't _–hiccup-_ if I –_hiccup- _can" his voice choked up with sobs. "Well you can try" "Craig… you wouldn't understand… you just wouldn't" Tweek sniveled disintegrating on his knee. I ran over to him and gave Tweek a half hug. "We'll get through this okay?" "I..I don't like going _ngh _outside. I don't –ack- wanna get beaten… I wanna be _ngh_ normal" he whimpered clutching onto me "Nobody's normal Tweek… We're all a little fucked up once in our lives but we can't help it. Hell, I'm not even normal" I mention.

Tweek gazed up at me. His beautiful hazel orbs danced in the iridescent lighting. "I-I going t-to trust y-you r-right? He asked hopefully "Of course you can trust me . I won't let anything bad happen to you" I pull him into another enfold. He's so warm, yet so fragile. The simplest of touch would kill this little guy. Fuck. Tweek mumbled something into my chest which was imperceptible

"What did you say?" I ask brushing his hair "P-Promise?" he voice is very faint but yet filled with hope that was directed towards me "I promise Tweek" "A..Alright" he released me and glanced at me. I focused my gaze upon him as well, resting my hands on my knees. He gave me a reassuring smile, hoping everything will be alright.

We lifted ourselves from the floor and headed back to class. Tweek was anti-social so that shouldn't be a problem right? All I had to do was get him to talk to my friends once again, that should be easy right? I hope Clyde won't make a huge deal out of this. He would tend to get pissed off at Tweek because of his strange theories and loud quirks and noises. Token.. He'll be cool about it. He'll welcome Tweek back into the gang and leave it at that. As far as I'm concerned Clyde is the only one who I should be observing.

Tweek, in conclusion managed to trust me and wasn't going to let Clyde deterioration it no matter what.

**Erg! Chapter Two Finished! Yeah! Took me half the school day but who gives a fuck right? :DD. Chapter Three umm I should be starting the rough draft tomorrow, took me four pages to finish chapter two. Alright peace I'm out Read & Review.**


	3. Clyde's Secret

**A/N: Chapter Three… It Will Contain Some Violence Concerning Craig & Clyde. I Warn What You Are About To Read Is 100% Gay.. I Super Serious. Lol, Yes I Did Have a Hard Time Trying To Figure Out What Write About For This Chapter, when My Friend Was like**

"**Do Some Conflict Between Craig and Clyde Over Y'know Tweek" SOO! My Brain Made This Chizz And Know Hopefully One Of You Could Send Me A Review For Chapter For Cause I Am Stuck As Hell. Maybe One Of You Readers Has A Magnificent Idea For Chapter Four. So Send Me Some Of Your **_**IDEAS! **_**Sure As Hell Could Use Some. P.S. Thanks Nancy For This Idea, It Was Real Contributing. P.S This Chapter Is Short.. Like Super Short :| Bear With Me. Chapter Four Will Be Longer I Promise! D: Token & Clyde Smut Here Be Warned! :|**

**Send Me Some Of Your Ideas For Chapter Four! :DD**

**P.S. Did Anyone See South Park Yesterday? Poor Butters Was Bullied By His Own Grandmother XD Wow, Which Was Pretty Shocking. I Loved Stan's Catchy Song! Especially Cartman! XD WOOT! **

**Pairings: CraigXTweek, TokenXClyde, StanXKyle,**

**Summary: He Was On His Own. Never Experienced What A Childhood Was.. Never Had A Girlfriend.. Family Never Acknowledged Him… He Shielded Himself From The Outside World And Only Retained Unknown In His Room, Coming Out For School Only.. And That's Where I Come In. But I Never Planned To Fall In Love With Him.**

**Disclaimer: I Own No Character In This Here Said Story.**

**Note: This Is Rewritten Differently If You Don't Like It Please Click The Back Button. :p**

**Note II: This Story Has The Usual.. Angst, Comfort, Romance, Drama and So on.. Unfortunately This Story Is Rated M Which Means There Will Be What I Like To Call 'Sexual Intercourse by force' In Retrospect Rape. Somewhere In Chapter 9 I Suppose. So Don't Like Rape, Then Get The Fudge Out :|**

**Note III: Well, In My Other Fanfic 'Extreme Lengths' I'm Undoubtedly (Not Utterly Certain) Going To Ask Some Questions And Whoever Gets Em' Right Will Like Get A Written Oneshot. On their Desired Character. Girl/Girl Or Boy/Boy Even Can Be A Crack Pairing. Maybe, Not Sooo Sure. So Stay In Contact With This Fanfiction And You'll Maybe Get A Oneshot.**

**Alright On With The Story Read & Review!**

**Story Title: Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Three: Clyde's Secret?**

* * *

Not talking to Tweek was harder than I anticipated; I knew Clyde didn't like Tweek at all. But that wasn't going to stop me from fulfilling my mission even if it takes Clyde to stop talking to me but I don't care. Clyde wasn't going to ruin my second chance at regaining my friendship with Tweek; Nothing was going to get in my way at all

'_And I fucking mean it'_

"So Craig what was it Mr. Mackey wanted to talk to you about?" Token asked casual.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell me that I shouldn't have jabbed Cartman in the face" I sighed

"You punched Cartman in the face!" Clyde yelled practically in my ear

"Why did you punch Cartman in the face? Honestly why?" Token asked

"Fatass had it coming, Seriously he did have it coming" I muttered

Token eyed me suspiciously before shrugging it off. You see that's why I like Token because he doesn't interrogate anyone to the core he just leaves it be like a regular person unlike Clyde on the other hand. Will just keep asking you questions until he breaks you.

"C'mon dude there must've been some kind of motive! You wouldn't just punch Cartman in the face for no reason at all c'mon what was it? He made fun of your mom? Said you shove Stripe up your ass before you go to bed?" Clyde went on and on

I winced at that last statement. That sentence was the one Cartman tricked me into fighting with Tweek. He told me that Tweek said I shove stripe up my ass before bed every night. I swore to god I was going to kill him. Then we fought, and as a result no one won. But damn that kid could really throw a punch for someone who's living with an abusive father.

Then we fought again in the hospital because Kyle said something how my mom punched Tweek's mom in the hooters which made him panic, he then called me a '_Son of a bitch' _and then pounced on me. The nurse then came and pulled us apart, the nurse suspected I was the one who caused the whole fight and injected a syringe in my vein causing me to blackout. But I still care for him and I always will

I strut down the hallway with Clyde and Token by my side. Clyde was picking at his nose as always, and Token was texting Wendy as always. And still now I haven't seen the fidgeting blonde that was so addicted to his warm brown liquid that was carried in a well-known thermos.

"Oh! Craig! Can I speak with you for a minute Mmkay?" the dull voice of Mr. Mackey calling after me. "Uh.. Yeah sure" I glanced back at Clyde and Token "We'll see you at the cafeteria kay Craig?" Clyde eyed me suspiciously. "Um.. Alright" I flip em' off before walking over to Mr. Mackey.

"Um.. What do you want to talk about?" I ask gazing at the school counselor "Have you made progress with Tweek so far ?" he asks pushing up his glasses, while adjusting his tie. "Well I earned his trust so far. I don't know how long that will last" I say uncertain.

Tweek and mine friendship will probably crumble due to one bump in the road: Clyde Donovan. Mr. Mackey looks at me with compassion "Craig.. If I know Tweek then you'll friendship will last. Just wait and see" "Maybe if Clyde won't screw things up" I mutter

"W..What do you mean?" Mr. Mackey asks pushing up his glasses once more "Clyde practically hates Tweek's… Sorry for my vulgar language but Clyde hates Tweek fucking guts and if Tweek comes back into our gang Clyde will be literally pissed off" I inform. Seriously I can't let Tweek handle that kind of pressure Clyde will drop on him.

And if I step in to help Tweek when he's being told off, then Clyde will yell at me asking '_Why are you protecting this spaz Craig? Unless you're a homo and you and Tweek are fucking around' _then he'll spread rumors. Rumors here go by fast, once they spread you'll literally fucked.

And Tweek can't take that kind of pressure.

"Mmkay Well, I'm sure Clyde will understand right? I-I mean he is a good student and all... he understand" Mr. Mackey says s

"No, Mr. Mackey it's Clyde and he'll never stop till he get what he wants and what he want is Tweek Tweak fucking murdered" I say. He winces at my statement before asking a question that I never asked myself before.

"I see, but why does Clyde despise Tweek so much?" He asked.

"…" '_Why _does_ Clyde hate Tweek so much?' _That answer I haven't quite figured it out yet.

"That question is still unanswered but I'm determined to find out what Clyde's been keeping from me all these years..." I say. What has he been keeping from us? Man, Clyde I never thought he would be the one keeping secrets from us.. I usually thought it would be me but still… Clyde man? Fuck.

"Alright, Craig I'm gonna tell you something Mmkay." Mr. Mackey whispered

"I'm all ears." I say. Okay this shit is getting good

"Let Tweek sit with you guys and examine Clyde's behavior and keep examining it until it hits you in the face." Mr. Mackey explained

"What..? Let Tweek sit with Me.?" Sounds irrational but it just might help me find out what Clyde is hiding from Token and me.

I nodded my head in determination, ready to face anything that came at me.

"Alright, If you find out what Clyde is hiding keep it to yourself Mmkay?"

"Right:" I nodded "Good, now I have to go back and find out who fought with Cartman yesterday.." Mr. Mackey sighs.

"See ya!" I turn on my heel and made way.

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed Clyde and Token were already sitting in our usual table. But what's odd is that they are sitting to close. Like they are practically shoulder to shoulder. They seemed to be exchanging in a lovely conversation. A conversation that made Clyde giggle and blush. '_Okay was there something they we're not telling me?'_

I sat across from them, clearing my throat. They jumped in surprise and waved me a hello. "Hey Craig." "Sup' dude?" they say casually.

"Nothing, just oh well, you know chatting with Mr. Mackey.." I fake smile

"Oh yeah what did he want?" Token asked coolly

"Oh nothing just wanted to tell me that to stay out of trouble.. Systematic shit" I grumble. It's true everyday people have been telling me stay out of trouble Craig do good Craig. But what I'm 16 now they can be telling me what to do and shit.

"Ah" Clyde muttered .I know it was a lame excuse, and the way Clyde stared at me, I could tell he wasn't buying it. But as long as it stalled him. I heard the cafeteria doors creek open, which drawled my attention. I glanced at the doors to see a small, jittery blonde making his way to his table, dodging people. Hoping not to crash into one and drop his thermos.

"Hey you guys mind if I bring a friend over?" I asked them casually

Clyde raised an eyebrow, and Token just nodded "Sure dude it's cool"

"Cool" I ran over to Tweek who sat at his table alone. His table was close to the wall. Typical Tweek. Of course he would sit there, that means no one would sneak up behind him when he was sipping his thermos.

I plopped down across from him, causing him to jump and spilling drops of his coffee on his olive green shirt. "Ack! C-Craig w-what do you ngh want?" he asked furrowing his brow. I stretched out my hand and accepted it. '_So far so good' _"Come with me.." I mutter pulling him out of his original spot.

"Ack! C-Craig!" he shrieked

I walked over to our table and plopped Tweek and myself down. Right in front of Clyde and Token. I smiled casually, Tweek trembled, Token blinked with confusion, and Clyde just froze. "Guys, you remember Tweek." I say introducing him. "Dude Tweek! It's been a while" Token smiled. Told you he'd be cool about it. But Clyde just furrowed his brow and growled "What is _**HE **_doing _**HERE**_?" Well he is without doubt not happy.

Clyde's nostrils flared just like my father's when he beats me. He also has those brown eyes that are just filled with hatred and I can't look at him anymore. I can't do anything when he looks to much like my dad. H-He reminds to much of my dad I-I.. No get a hold of yourself Craig. Forget your fucking dad! This is when you learn something that someone's been keeping from you over past years. You need to find out now Craig! Get your head straight!

'_Remember what Mr. Mackey said examine Clyde's behavior' _

"What do you mean, I'm invited him to sit with us." I say

"But you know I hate his **FUCKING **guts!" Clyde seethed

"Don't care. Deal it with" I shrugged.

"C-Craig can I-I ack just go? It's o-obvious he d-doesn't want me h-here!" Tweek pleaded

"No! You aren't leaving!" I grab his arm. Tweek gave a sharp Gah! Before sitting back down.

"No! let him go! No one likes him here!" Clyde screamed again. Token tried calming him down but failed.

"Why can't you just like him like I do?" I said clenching my hands

"Craig what the hell do you know about liking someone? You practically dumped Tweek's ass long ago! Which I was thankful for!" The frustrated brunette spat.

I winced. I know what he said was 100% true but I'm trying to fix all of that. "I'm trying to fix it" I spat at him. Getting sick and tired of Clyde running his mouth like that I threw my fist in his face. "Well, you're not doing a very good job ar-" I cut Clyde off by ramming my fist in his face. He had tumbled to the floor; His nose spurted out blood from his flared nostrils, he held his hand in his now bruise forming cheek.

"Y-You…" he started. I stood there.. towering over him, glaring him down from above. My hands still clenched and covered in little drops of Clyde's bloody nose.

"You _**ASSHOLE!**_" He screamed running after me. I raised my fist, ready to ram it into his face. But before I got to punch him, something made me freeze. Tweek ran shielding me from Clyde's blow.

"!" I tumbled to the right, falling straight on my ass. I looked at Tweek take that blow from Clyde. He gave a sharp pitched 'Ngh!'. "Tweek!" I screamed out his name.

Tweek threw his fist towards Clyde's discolored cheek. Once Clyde was on the floor Tweek screamed (No Stutter) "Damnmit Clyde why can't you just forgive me?" Clyde furrowed his brows before replying "I could never forgive what you done!" Tears trickled down his cheeks

"But I never meant to do that! Clyde I'm fucking sorry!" Tweek yelled "I don't care, after what you did I swore I would never acknowledge you again Tweek. I hate you. _**I FUCKING HATE YOU TWEEK TWEAK!**_" Clyde screamed on the top of his lungs, before taking off.

"Erg.. I better go check on him.. it was nice talking to you again Tweek. See you Craig" Token muttered before giving chase to Clyde. Tweek stood there, holding onto his thermos. He didn't even tremble he just stood there. Still. "Tweek..?" I call out softly.

He turned and gave me a smile "Don't worry about it… Clyde just needs to learn how to live and forget. He hasn't quite forgot what I did back then and I don't think he ever will." His lips twitched "What happened between you guys?" I asked, eagerness in my voice.

Tweek glanced at me, with those adoring wide, hazel orbs before speaking "Well… We.. Uh… Err…" He stammered. I waited for the answer, but still nothing. "Just forget about it okay?" Tweek said quickly , a slight blush tinted upon his cheeks "But I-I.." I trailed off.

Why was Tweek blushing when he tired explaining it to me? What had happen in the past that made Clyde loathe Tweek. I thought about it for a while. And then it hit me. It hit me like a million bricks just like Mr. Mackey said it would. I intensified my eyes at the secret I found out. N-No f-fucking w-way.

**Haha, Fucking Cliffhanger :). Damn I'm Evil. But Still. Like I said here's the question what is the secret? :D. Shit as if I fucking know. Jay Kay I Do!**

**It's pretty obvious on what the secret was. I mean c'mon. it's pretty obvious. Alright. P.S. Send me your ideas for chapter four. Cause I'm stuck :\. Remember answer (if you want to of course that is) if you get it right free oneshot! :DD Fuck yeah! :). Thanks again Nancy for helping me write this rough draft during computer class! I owe you big time! **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Cause I practically did. Once I proofread it I was like damn. Shit's getting real! :O. And I'm not saying that because it's my story but like I think the plot is good and stuff. Yeah. So… uh leave me your reviews (Those make me happy),**

**you could also criticize this story I do take criticism very well. Hell, if I could take it at school I could take it here! :|. So… Um Goodnight, I'll work on chapter four with Nancy again unless you have some ideas Send em! Sorry for the really short chapter! I'll make it longer next time! I promise! Read & Review! Goodnight! :D**


End file.
